uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Tiny Miracle's Tiny Miracle
Tiny Miracle's Tiny Miracle is the 20th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the overall 150th episode of the series. Synopsis Upon seeing the gang have a fun time swimming and eating ice cream, Tiny Miracle realizes he wants to be a real boy. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Tiny Miracle Minor Characters *Sun *Goldfish *Pinocchio (Pictured) Plot Uncle Grandpa is doing some sick skateboarding tricks in the air and he falls flat on the ground and he calls that move "The pancake", Mr. Gus thinks that those were some sweet moves and wants to call it a day because it's so hot, Uncle Grandpa states that they might need a tiny bit of help with this problem, Tiny Miracle looks over as Mr. Gus states that they just need to merely cool down, Pizza Steve thinks that a tiny miraculous robot can be of assistance. Tiny Miracle rips off the satellite and goes over to see if they had said his name, Uncle Grandpa said yes in a kind of roundabout way, Uncle Grandpa then asks if he can get rid of the sun for them, Tiny Miracle tells him it won't be necessary and he has a much better idea and prepares the skateboarding bowl as a pool. Tiny Miracle says he's always happy to help and Uncle Grandpa wants him to crank this chill to the next level and Tiny Miracle provides everyone with some ice cream, Tiny Miracle tells them if that'll be it then he'll just head back, Pizza Steve and Uncle Grandpa want him to join them in the pool but Tiny Miracle explains that if he'd jump in the pool, it'll lead to catastrophic results. Uncle Grandpa wonders if can even have some delicious tasting ice cream and Tiny Miracle tells him it'll just go right through him as well as corrode his internal mechanisms, Mr. Gus worries that he can't do any of this fun stuff and Tiny Miracle tells him it would appear so. Pizza Steve wasn't listening and brings the fun back to the pool party as Tiny Miracle sits back and is depressed that he can't do any of the fun stuff. At night, Uncle Grandpa is reading Tiny Miracle the story of Pinocchio and cries from the story, Tiny Miracle asks him why is his face leaking water and Uncle Grandpa tells him he was thinking how much he loves being a real boy, Tiny Miracle asks him that if he was a real boy then he could cry water from his eyes. Uncle Grandpa tells him heck yeah and tells him to be careful of what he wishes for as humanity can be a blessing and a curse, he tells Tiny Miracle goodnight and jumps out the window. Tiny Miracle wishes that he was a real boy and he goes to sleep mode, a tiny Uncle Grandpa fairy pops up from a star and grants Tiny Miracle his wish and he flies out of a tiny window. In the morning, Tiny Miracle wakes up and is a human, he turns off his alarm and says he doesn't feel like booting up today, Tiny Miracle sees his legs and think that they're defective until re realizes that he's been upgraded to a real boy and decides to go share the good news and runs into a wall. In the living room, the guys are watching TV and Tiny Miracle tells them that he has an urgent update, Uncle Grandpa wonders how this mysterious boy got into the RV and Tiny Miracle tells them that it's him, Mr. Gus is confused and Uncle Grandpa finds it highly plausible but he goes with it. Pizza Steve then starts to call Tiny Miracle "Tiny Michael" and Mr. Gus calls him that as well, Uncle Grandpa asks Tiny Michael if he wants to join them for breakfast and he tells them if only he gets to choose what they eat. Mr. Gus sees that it's ice cream for breakfast and Pizza Steve is not game for it, Uncle Grandpa sees that it's not regular ice cream for breakfast and it's breakfast flavored ice cream, Tiny Michael thought that humans loved bacon and eats a scoop and describes it being like static in his mouth. Pizza Steve thinks that breakfast was good and slides his bowl off the table, he then asks what are they going to do next and Tiny Michael has an idea. Outside, Uncle Grandpa notices a swimming pool, Tiny Michael tells them that the last one in is identified as a rotten egg and he jumps in the pool, Uncle Grandpa points out that he doesn't have a swimsuit on and Mr. Gus points out neither did Tiny Michael. Tiny Michael sinks to the bottom of the pool and Pizza Steve asks if he even knows how to swim, Uncle Grandpa doesn't want to go in and get him as he fears his skin will get all wet and wrinkly, Tiny Michael then looks at his pruned hand. Mr. Gus puts Uncle Grandpa aside and decides to help him by pulling down the pool's emergency zipper, the pool collapses and Tiny Michael thinks that swimming is great with the wrinkly leg joints, the irritated ocular lenses and liquid in unexpected places, Tiny Michael thinks that being a real boy is wonderful and that he's never felt more alive. Mr. Gus tells him that he has to start being more careful and with his new humanity, comes a vulnerability that he's never known before, Tiny Michael nods his head and completely ignores him just like how he watched humans the whole time he served them and has a new idea and transitions to the next activity while the guys try to stop it. Tiny Michael tires out exercise, answering phone calls from telemarketers, feeling guilty about being wasteful, paper cuts, stretching, flossing, getting angry because the elevator won't come fast enough, and more ice cream. He notices that the guys aren't around and begins to dig into the ice cream, he gets fat and tries to get some rest, Uncle Grandpa calls for Tiny Michael, Tiny Michael then walks into the kitchen asking if someone called for him. Uncle Grandpa tells him that he's got an emergency as he wants to eat a frozen burrito for lunch but it's frozen, so he got some super lava level hot sauce, Tiny Michael points out the burrito is frozen solid and Uncle Grandpa tells him he got the hot sauce to heat the burrito and he can't unscrew the top. Tiny Michael tries to point out that there's a difference between temperature and spice, Uncle Grandpa pushes him saying how he liked him better as a robot and tells him to just help him get the top off, Tiny Michael us trying his best to be productive as he's sweating too much from personing so hard, he tries to open the bottle and it slips out from his arms and smashes on the counter. Uncle Grandpa tells him to watch out as the hot sauce burns through the floor, Tiny Michael tells him that they can clean up and he grabs a bottle of cleaner and sprays the area, he notices that it's spraying hot sauce and Uncle Grandpa tells him it's his spray bottle of hot sauce. Tiny Michael grabs for a fire hose and it's only spraying out more hot sauce and Uncle Grandpa tells him it's his emergency hot sauce hose. Uncle Grandpa places Tiny Michael on the counter and Tiny Michael wonders what do they do, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he'll just call for Tiny Miracle and he realizes why it's not working. The counter is starting to sink and Uncle Grandpa panics as his burrito falls into the hot sauce and burns, Tiny Michael is sinking and floating away calling out for Uncle Grandpa. Tiny Miracle is back in his bed calling for Uncle Grandpa, Uncle Grandpa's theory worked as a VR headset proved it, Uncle Grandpa tells Tiny Miracle that part of the human experience is unending self doubt, stress, and sweaty palms and doesn't think that he can handle it. Tiny Miracle apologizes for wishing that he was something he's not and gets depressed, the gang then encourages him by saying how they wouldn't change him a bit and how he keeps it real, Uncle Grandpa tells him to get breakfast ready for them and Pizza Steve not any of that breakfast flavored ice cream. Tiny Miracle finally feels like a real boy and he begins to cry actual tears. Trivia *This episode's quote is "I do this all the time!". *This episode's title is similar to Uncle Grandpa's Uncle Grandpa, as the name of the character is stated twice. *In the title card, Tiny Miracle has a boy kit, this is a possible reference to The Lepre-Con as the Leprechaun had used a boy kit to disguise himself. *The gang got amazed at Tiny Miracle's good deed just like in Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle. *When in the pool, Uncle Grandpa has the body of a duck, this looks like the same duck body from the intermission of Shower Party. *Tiny Miracle's stomach acts as a refrigerator, although the self-destruct button from High Dive is missing. *Tiny Miracle explains that he'd short circuit if he gets water on himself, this is kind of seen in Secret Santa, but a totally different outcome was seen in Robo-UG. *Uncle Grandpa is sinking in the same ice cream truck that sunk in Vacation. *Uncle Grandpa reads the story of Pinocchio to Tiny Miracle, that is the main storyline for the episode. *This episode is similar to the Teen Titans Go! episode "Real Boy Adventure". *Tiny Miracle has a different room than seen in Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle. *Tiny Miracle goes through a similar sleep mode like he did in Pizza Steve's Diary. *This episode uses music from Christmas Special. *Tiny Miracle's human name is Tiny Michael. *Tiny Miracle states that he's severed humans before serving Uncle Grandpa. *The guys interfering with the transition could be a reference to Transitional Phase. *Everyone in Tiny Miracle's room at the end could be a reference to "The Wizard of Oz". *Tiny Miracle was show to actually produce tears at the end of the episode. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa smashing out a window in Tiny Miracle's room. **Tiny Miracle still using robot language when as a human. **Tiny Michael choosing what the gang does and the guys are indifferent about it. **Tiny Michael enjoying new things. **Tiny Michael eating ice cream. **someone not liking the breakfast flavored ice cream. *Errors: **Uncle Grandpa stated that he didn't want to get in the pool with Tiny Michael because he didn't have a swimsuit, in the beginning of the episode, he had his normal clothes on when he was swimming. **When Tiny Michael goes to help Uncle Grandpa in the kitchen, the empty tubs of ice cream are missing. **The counter extends further when Uncle Grandpa and Tiny Michael are standing on it. **When the counter is sinking, Tiny Michael and Uncle Grandpa switch places as Tiny Michael floats away. Gallery Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes